Meet The Kents
by Veritas1995
Summary: AU. Sequel to Acceptance. Clark takes Superboy to meet his new family- and the Team.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own _Young Justice_. This is the sequel to _Acceptance_. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Meet The Kents- Chapter 1**

Superboy was a little antsy.

Since three teenage sidekicks had freed him from Cadmus, he'd seen the world. It _amazed _him, the sights, the smells, the sounds, everything.

He'd been staying with the Wests for a few weeks, now, as Superman and Batman had had some things to do to make it look like he'd been alive for the past _sixteen years_, when in reality he'd been alive for just over four _months_.

Kid Flash (whose real name was _Wally _West) was elated to have a roommate. Plus, his popularity among the female population of Keystone had gone through the roof.

But today, Superboy could barely contain his anxiety. Superman was coming to pick him up. To _train _him to be the next Superman. Every little boy dreamed of working with Superman.

Superboy would be the first one to live the dream.

He'd been helping Mrs. West with yardwork when his advanced hearing picked up a taxi pulling up in front of the house.

The passenger, a tall man with nerd glasses and wearing a business suit, stepped out. Mrs. West shook his hand.

"Nice to see you again, Clark."

_Clark? _Superboy thought. _Who's Clark?_

"Hey kid," West called. "Come meet a friend of mine."

As Superboy came closer, he swore he knew Clark from somewhere.

"This is… a friend of Wally's, Clark."

"Nice to meet you," Clark answered. As he said this, he took off his glasses, rubbing the lenses on his tie. It was then that Superboy recognized Clark.

_Holy- that's SUPERMAN!_

"Can I get you anything to eat?" Mrs. West asked. "You must be famished from the flight over here."

"If you don't mind," Clark replied. "I actually am a little hungry from the flight."

As Mrs. West went inside, Clark turned to Superboy.

"I'm sorry I haven't stopped by lately," he said. "I've been a little busy over the past few weeks. Between League business, my civilian job, and establishing your identity, I've not had the chance to stop in and say hi."

"That's alright," Superboy answered. "I've been liking it here. It's quiet."

"It is," Clark said. "As a matter of fact, I grew up in this area of the country."

"Really? Where?"

"Kansas. I'm your stereotypical farmboy."

"Who just so happens to be able to bench-press a school bus and fly."

"Touché."

* * *

After lunch, Superboy and Clark were about to head out the door when Wally appeared. His hair was sticking straight up, sand was still in his eyes, but he was wide awake.

"See ya, Supes and Supey!" was all he said before dashing off to the kitchen.

As they walked to the taxi, Superboy asked Clark, "I'm not going to be called Supey by everyone, am I?"

"Nah," Clark replied. "Well, maybe just Kid Flash. And Flash."

"Great."

"That actually brings up a good point," Clark said. "Your name. A very influential friend of mine came up with Connor Kent. Do you mind?"

"Mind? Nope. Beats Supey."

"That it does, Connor. That it does."

With that, Clark had the taxi stop at an old gas station. After paying the driver and going inside, Clark opened a wall panel, which led to a room that was by _no _means run down. Inside was a full-on base, complete with costumes, tech, and a- tube?- of some kind.

"Now, Connor, I have to warn you. This is a Zeta Beam Transport. You've seen _Star Trek, _right?"

"Just one episode."

"Okay. This is a teleporter. There's a network of Zetas around the globe. The tube we're going to is in Kansas, under my folks' barn."

"Okay."

"Just a heads-up: You may feel a little… tingly. Perfectly normal."

"Tingly?"

"Best word I can use."

Clark wasn't kidding. There was a blinding light, and a NOT-so-little-tingly feeling, before the world disappeared for a second- and the two were standing in a storm cellar.

"Welcome to Smallville, son."


	2. Chapter 2- Smallville

**A/N: I still don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

**Meet The Kents Chapter 2- Smallville**

The light of the Zeta tube faded away to reveal- a barn.

_Okay_, Connor dizzily thought to himself. _That's going to take some getting used to._

Clark and Connor exited the barn. Clark called out, "Ma? Pa? I'm home!"

"In here, Clark!" an older voice called.

The two supers went inside the house. In the living room, on his recliner, was Jonathan Kent, watching a football game. He wasn't as tall as Clark, and had hair that was grey in some areas and white in others. "Well, Clark, who's this?" Jon asked, looking curiously at Connor. "He looks just like you."

"I'll explain later," Clark said.

As Connor and Martha Kent cleaned up after supper, Jon took Clark outside.

"You never told us you had a son," Jon said, a look on his face.

"Up until a few months ago, I didn't," Clark replied. "Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad were… _investigating _a fire at Cadmus labs when they found him. He is literally four, five months old."

"And apparently looks sixteen? _And _has your powers?"

"Not entirely. He can't fly yet, but he is strong and almost indestructible. That's all he needs right now. That's all _I _had at sixteen."

"True. But's it's concerning that they cloned _you_. Without _you _knowing. What could they have planned for him?"

"I don't know," Clark answered. Do you mind if we spend the night?"

"Oh HECK no. But you better take him to Lois."

"Right." _Darn, _Clark thought. _Lois is going to grill me for this._

Jon grinned. "When are you going to marry that girl, son? We want us some grandkids!"

"Dad!" Clark groaned. "We've only been going out for a few months! And you've already got Connor."

"I'm sixteen," Connor said, walking on to the porch. "I won't be getting spoiled much longer."

"You see?" Martha said, teasing Clark. "Get on the ball, son!"

Clark groaned. _Tag-teamed by my mom, dad, AND my… son. Such is my life._

* * *

The next morning, Clark and Connor headed out to the Zeta tube.

"Now, Connor," Clark said, "I have to warn you. Metropolis has far more people in it than Smallville. You'll likely hear a _lot _of sounds. Just focus on me and my voice, and you should be fine."

"Okay, _Pa_," Connor said, placing emphasis on that last word.

Clark shook his head, grinning, as the two stepped into the tube.


End file.
